


Lesser Dad

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [11]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesser Dad, Other, father & son dynamics, hey can we make that the new official tag for rouxls being lancers dad, i am a mere simple foole, i think some people are already doing that but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lancer may have called him “Lesser Dad,” but the both of them knew who was truly the lesser father.A series thats just a bunch of Lesser Dad shit, AUs included, not all of the chapters are related but they're not all oneshots eitherI'll try to update as often as I can, so chapters will probably be kinda short, but either way don't expect much.





	1. Tale 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiDragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/gifts).



It had been him who taught Lancer how to ride that tricycle of his. Not the boy’s horrid excuse for a father - _him_ , Rouxls Kaard.

 

Oh, how he hated the contraption! It was loud and jangly and, and – and the _fire_ , why had Lancer thought that a necessary addition?

 

“It’s cool!” Lancer had answered when he’d addressed his query.

 

But oh, how the boy had smiled once he’d finally mastered it! And he’d laughed, too, a real laugh instead of the ones he tried out in his poor attempts at being scary.

 

Lancer’s father, on the other hand… well, the King seemed almost entirely disinterested in his own son, except for his sole purpose as heir to the throne of Spades. In fact, besides having been given nearly the entirety of the Darkner’s realm as his playground, Rouxls was certain that the King treated Lancer just as he would any other subject of his – that is to say, very poorly. Perhaps even worse, behind closed doors.

 

Frankly, the thought made Rouxls’s blood boil. Why, Lancer was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to the King, and he treated him like _this_?

 

No matter, no matter, Rouxls told himself time and time again. If the King would not care for Lancer, then he himself _would_ . It didn’t matter if he cared not for the boy and was merely doing his job (he’d be dead in an instant if the King discovered that he was being genuine in his actions), Lancer deserved _someone_ . If his own goddamn father wouldn’t be there for him then by God, Rouxls Kaard swore to himself that he _would_ be.

 

Lancer may have called him “Lesser Dad,” but the both of them knew who was _truly_ the lesser father.


	2. Tale 1.2

Rouxls Kaard stared at the bundle that the King had all but thrown into his arms with an increasing amount of confusion and was that… fear? Perhaps panic, identifying his own emotions had never been Rouxls’s strong suit.

 

The bundle squirmed, and Rouxls barely suppressed a noise of surprise and slight disgust. “Sir?” he asked.

 

The Spades King loomed over him. “I have no wish to care for such a thing,” he growled. “Do as you must. Make sure it lives.”  
  
H walked away, leaving Rouxls even more confused than he had been before. “Do as you must?” what in the Darkner’s realm could _that_ mean?  
  
He lifted up one of the blankets, only to find the infant Prince – the King’s very own son! – staring back at him, docile.

 

Rouxls’s head shot up, searching for the King. He couldn’t very well leave him on babysitting duty, could he? Rouxls was in no way equipped to care for a child of any age for any length of time, let alone a _baby_!

 

The King had already disappeared, moving exceedingly fast for someone of his size and age.

 

Rouxls froze when he realized that the King had never said when he expected to return for the child.

 

He glanced down again. “I supposeth I hasn’t much of a choice,” he murmured, adjusting the blankets so that the Prince’s arms would be freed.

 

Rouxls turned, heading home with the little Prince in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have this because yall seemed to like the first chapter, i am literally just using a Shakespearean english translator for Rouxls and then tweaking it to sound more natural and more like him so like, don't expect that to be accurate
> 
> this is NOT rouxls kaard x spades king


	3. Tale 1.3

Rouxls set the young Prince on his hip, looking around his humble apartment. Where could he put him… it was hardly like he had a crib or anything just lying around.

 

Eventually he sighed, heading back down to his shop to dump a number of small knick knacks and miscellaneous small items out of a rather large wooden bowl. It wasn’t favourable, but it would do as a hands-off way to keep the child in one place.

 

For now, at the very least.

 

“What doth children consumst again?” Rouxls asked himself, tapping his chin with his left index finger as he scanned his pantry shelves for anything suitable for a baby to eat.

 

Or was he more of a toddler? Rouxls wasn’t quite sure – Spades and Kaards had different developmental milestones that they reached at different ages, and he wasn’t one to listen in eagerly on what the Prince had done  _ this _ week. Not that the King broadcast that information, anyhow.

 

He spied a jar of worms out of the corner of his eye. Well, they were certainly mushy enough to not be a choking hazard… 

 

“Prince!” Rouxls announced. “I hath acquired sustenence for thee!” he said loudly.

 

The Prince said nothing, merely blowing several spit bubbles at him and burbling loudly and cheerily. Rouxls deflated dramatically, drooping over. Of course there had been no reply from the baby, why would there be? He couldn’t yet speak!

 

He help out a handful of squirming worms to the child. The Prince squealed in delight and grabbed two fistfuls, shoving one and then the other into his face, creating quite the mess.

 

Rouxls wrinkled his nose in disgust. At least the mess was contained, he thought to himself.

 

A few minutes passed, the only noise being the Prince slurping at worms and making absolutely horrendous noises.

 

Rouxls looked back down at the child. “Oh. Thou art done,” he said, watching in dismay as the Prince smeared mashed worm pulp all about his face.

 

“Thou art a very messy child,” Rouxls informed him, wetting a towel and carefully wiping away the goop on the Prince’s face.

 

“Now. What art thou namedst, young Prince of mine? Thy father never did say.”

 

It was, unfortunately, true. When the King had made the announcement that he now had a child, and any time since them he spoke of the boy, he had only spoken of him as “my heir,” or “the Prince”.

 

Never as “my son”. Never by name.

 

Rouxls sighed, deep and long and  _ angry _ . “Or didst thy father not nameth thee?”

 

It wasn’t a question. The Prince didn’t answer.

 

“Well, I must call thee  _ something _ ,” Rouxls sighed.

 

He spied a bit of creeping clutter from his shop. A bundle of weapons, if he wasn’t mistaken. Swords and spears and axes and… 

 

His eyes snapped back to the child in front of him, a slow smile beginning to spread across his face. “Yes, yond's! I shalt calleth thee Lancer! ‘Tis now a very good valorous nameth, but ‘tis a nameth, and thou art in wanteth of one of those, art thee not?”   
  


The newly-dubbed Lancer stared at Rouxls unblinkingly, and then sneezed.

 

Rouxls groaned. Now Lancer had snot all over his face. Absolutely disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support my fic on tumblr at uncreative-lesbian-fanfiction !
> 
> also i am So Sorry about Rouxls's diologue and this is all probably really ooc but idc lol


	4. Tale 2.1

Lancer had brought it in during a slow day at the shop (then again, what  _ wasn’t _ a slow day), rusty metal screeching against itself and his smile wide and triumphant.

 

“Princeling? Whatever hath thee brought in now?” Rouxls asked, halting in his rearranging of wares.

 

“Lesser dad! Look!” The boy said, presenting the…  _ thing _ to him.

 

It had very clearly once been a tricycle, but was now so filthy and rusted away that it was hardly fair to tricycledom to refer to it as one of their own. It looked to have suffered dozens of crashes and endured at least one dunk in a lake, at one point having become entangled in chicken wire that nobody had bothered to remove.

 

“Child! Droppeth it at once! Thou wilt cut thyself!” Rouxls ordered, seeing several sharp edges (among other things) dangerously close to his fingers. It simply wouldn’t do for the Prince to get lockjaw or something similar, the King would likely kill Rouxls if his heir were to be endangered while with him.

 

Besides, Lancer would probably cry if he got cut, and that would be annoying.

 

With a pout, Lancer dropped the trike. “That old shopkeeper Sean gave it to me for a couple of candies. I was thinking that we could maybe fix it up together!” he explained, scuffing his feet on the floor.

 

If Sean had given it to Lancer for mere  _ sweets _ then it was almost certainly worthless and beyond repair.

 

But looking at Lancer’s face… Rouxls sighed. “I thinketh I hath something for rust in the backeth,” he muttered, not wanting to look at the rather pathetic face that Lancer was making anymore. 

 

Lancer perked right up, letting out a cheer.

 

“Toucheth not the tricycle, Lancer!” Rouxls called over his shoulder. “It hath edges most sharp, and other things besides!” 

 

If he remembered correctly, there were also some cable cutters in the backroom that would be able to take care of the chicken wire.

 

The rust solvent turned up in a crowded corner of the backroom, next to a jar of pickled… things and a sack of interesting rocks – geodes, he was certain.

 

The cable cutters ended up being a much more elusive find, balanced (somehow) on the very top of a pile of baskets.

 

“Lancer! I has’t hath retundst from the backroom with the Solvent of Rust and Cutters of cable,” he announced, holding his prizes aloft.

 

Lancer jumped up, running in circles round Rouxls and trying to grab the items from his hands. Fortunately for Rouxls, he was much taller than the young Prince, and was thus able to keep the solvent and the cable cutters out of his reach simply by holding them at chest height.

 

“Now now, Lancer, careful. This is a charm mixedst yond corrodes even rust. I’m sureth it won’teth havedst any problems with corroding thee,” Roulxs said, prompting Lancer to stop with his grabbing motions.

 

Of course that wasn’t entirely true, and Rouxls knew it. Rust solvent washed away rust and  _ only _ rust when applied on it’s own. If it was mixed with anything else, or used by the hands of someone who didn’t know how to be careful… that was another story.

 

The man bent down, setting the jar besides himself and holding the cable cutters experimentally. In truth he had no idea what he was doing, but Lancer clearly thought he  _ did _ , and he wasn’t about to let him know otherwise. 

 

The chicken wire had apparently been there for quite some time, and had rusted to the trike itself. Rouxls was able to remove a fair bit of it from the bike with the cable cutters, but little jagged pieces remained stuck, creating a hazard.

 

“Lancer, don’t toucheth that,” Rouxls warned, seeing that he had edged closer to the pile of chicken wire and started investigating it.

 

He snatched his hand away acting as if it had never been there in the first place. It would have been almost endearing, had Rouxls not long grown tired of Lancer’s antics.

 

“Art thou shureth thou wantdst to repaireth thine tricycle?” Rouxls asked. It looked less intimidating a job now that it wasn’t entangled in chicken wire, but it was still more banged up than he was confident in his ability to repair.

 

Lancer slumped, appearing extremely disappointed. “Well, I mean I guess I could get someone else to do it  _ for _ me,” Rouxls withheld comment on how  _ he _ was currently fixing the trike for Lancer. “But!” Lancer shot up at his own exclamation. “It’ll be much more fun if we fix it together, don’t’cha think so?”

 

Rouxls sighed, for the most part defeated. It was impossible to say no to a face like Lancer’s especially when you knew that it was his father who was paying your bills.

 

Not to mention that the King could, and very often would, fire, imprison, or even kill people on a whim.

 

Rouxls considered, for a moment, what he could actually  _ do _ . “Fineth,” he conceded. “I willst helpeth thee removeth the Rust. Aftereth that, thou shalt taketh it to a professional,” he said solemnly.

 

Lancer slumped again, looking bummed. “I guess,” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reeaalllyyyy hate writing rouxls's dialogue.
> 
> okay so after next chapter or maybe the one after it i have no ideas so like, comment with that Good Shit™ (anything you'd like to see here) so I can do my best to update as often as possible

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually write for Hetalia but like. Did this instead of literally anything else I should have been doing.
> 
> EDIT: since y'all seem to like this so much i'll be writing more


End file.
